coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacey Hellwig
'Early Life' When Lacey was little she always traveled to Wrestling Shows with her brother. While doing that she was also homeschooled and trained to be a wrestler herself. 'Wrestling Career' In early June Lacey signed a contract with TNA and debuted at Slammiversary costing Mr. Anderson the World Title. Also that night she aligned herself up with then TNA World Champion Katie Borden. A Few Days later on June 16 Lacey had her debut match against Mr. Anderson which she won. After then she would also align herself with Sting for a couple of weeks until Katie stopped aligning herself with him full time. On September 1 it was announced that Lacey became the assistant to The VP of the Knockouts Division Traci Brooks. It was also announced that she would also become her bodyguard. In addition to that she still helps out Katie when she can. On October 13th She aligned herself with Ink Inc. To help them against Mexican America at Bound For Glory but they did not win the titles. On the Same night she was the special guest referee for the Knockouts Title match which Velvet Sky won. On October 27th Lacey was promoted to Co VP of the Knockout Division along with Traci's sister Shiloh Brookshaw. On November 17th Lacey won the TNA World Tag Team Championships with Fayne Pfohl and after that they along with Katie announced that they were the Hellraiser Angels and that they would defend the titles under the 'Free Bird' Rule. On January 5th Lacey teamed up with Katie to take on Jesse Sorensen and Zema Ion. Her and Katie won. At Genesis her and Fayne turned heel and Lacey won the X Division Championship. Her and Fayne also retained the Tag Team titles. Recently both her and Fayne have been Valet's of Bobby Roode they're set to defend the TNA Tag team titles at Victory Road against Ivory Williams and Kasey Wilson. They recently quit being Bobby's Valets and lost the Tag titles but Lacey has been keeping the X Division Championship. On the May 24th Edition of Impact Wrestling Lacey teamed up with Fayne to take on ODB and Eric Young which the two won. It was later then announced that they would face them on the first live edition of Impact Wrestling for the Knockout Tag Team Titles. Lacey then faced off against Averylynn Sorensen in a Gut Check segment which Lacey won. 'Personal Life' Lacey is the youngest sister of the Ultmate Warrior. When growing up she never had alot of friends because she always felt uncomfortable around too many people but she's gotten over that when she was 20. Siblings: Ultmate Warrior (Brother) 'Finishing Moves' Solo *Gorilla Press Drop and Running Splash *Twist of Fate Tag Team *Hellraisers Rage (DDT (Lacey) Styles Rage (Katie) Combination) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Hellraiser Angels *Katie, Ally and Lacey 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Lacey Hellraiser 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time TNA World Tag Team Champion (Current) (With Fayne) *1 Time TNA X Division Champion (Current) 'Entrance Music' *Cage The Beast by Adelita's Way (Singles Theme 1) *Undead by Hollywood Undead (Singles Theme 2) *Fully Alive by Flyleaf (Hellraiser Angels Theme 1) *Boom by P.O.D (Hellraiser Angels Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Lacey's Twitter Account is @LaceyHellraiser and she mostly uses it to tease her brother or talk to her fans and Friends. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's